My Dear
by White Fireification
Summary: Two girls break out of Death's clutches one too many times.. But Death does not like to be cheated. Horror due to the large amounts of killing. Rated M for a reason.


Drenched in red and white.

The colors clashed, but at the same time, gave the inhabitants a greater sense of what was reality. It gave them a sense of what was real and what was fantasy.

A young cloaked girl moved stealthily through a large lobby-like room with white walls and smeared blood stains on the said wall. She kept her face covered with a dark blue hood and her long, spiky black bangs that hung to her chin. Grinning, she sprinted across the lobby, her eyes locked on a rows of pillars before jumping and digging her nails into the pillar closest to her. She scrambled to the top of the pillar silently, keeping her growls of frustration down. The girl peered through the fabric and her hair, crouching low and placing her hands on the edge of the pillar. "Balance, balance..." She muttered to herself, her silver eyes flitting over the area.

Fun.

She looked around, and as she did so, she noticed that everyone present all looked the same, talked the same. The people all wore the stereotypical white lab coats with a few coffee stains on the ends, white tee-shirts and jeans. Nothing too formal about it, and the girl liked it that way. Better for killing and slashing through, rather than dealing with all the frilly annoyances that would be on any other kind of shirt or skirt. With the exception of men not wearing high heels, she couldn't tell them apart. Rolling her shoulders, she continued to watch the crowd in earnest and slight interest. She looked around, and it confirmed her suspicions, and all of them had at least _one_ weapon on them, if not more. They didn't bother to conceal it, and many were showing it off to others. An AR-15 caught her eye, and so did a long black bladed machete. "Well," She mumbled to herself, "let's see if the wolf really can land a hit today." And with that said, she stood up and swung her tail side to side, keeping a mental tempo with herself as she braced herself to jump to the next pillar. She swung back and forth on her heels slightly before leaping to the next pillar, keeping balance as she jumped.

While jumping however, her hood was blown back by the jump, revealing a set of ashen grey ears that rested on the top of her head. Landing and crouching quietly, she leaned forward to listen to some of the idle chatter, hoping to get a piece of information that could help her. Her ears strained forward, and her tail swung slightly side to side as she heard two men talking.

"I can't believe that we have to search for a fucking wolf girl - a Disposable!" A man snarled, barely containing his disgust for the search. She heard him walked with heavy steps with another person, someone who had lighter, quicker steps than the angry man.

Keeping herself silent and cautious, she continued to listen to the conversation. "Well, think about it. Why would they want a Disposable? Why would they send us out to go get something that is deemed "Disposable" if they wanted it? If it's a Ruho, then it's not a "Disposable"." The man shrugged, but she continued to listen. "I see you, Ruho."

She stood up, and finally stretched her legs out. "Well, well, well, not bothering to learn names? Why don't I say it; Yuki. I'm not a Ruho, and neither is my name Ruho."

"You're against the laws of nature!" The first man yelled, his brown eyes wide and angry. "Why would anyone make an experiment like you?" He yelled again before Yuki jumped up into the air. "Hah, what's your trick now? A simple jump-" He was cut off as Yuki landed with her back towards him, only centimeters away from him, flicking her wrist and casting a small glance towards the man. "Wha..?" He mumbled before a fountain of crimson burst forth from his skin.

Yuki shrugged, and turned quickly to take his gun off of his falling person. She cocked it in a second and shot it at the other man whose name tag read Harlan. "Eat fucking lead!" She snarled, her hair fluttering around her face like a broken, darkened halo. Harlan jumped back in surprise, but some bullets had found their way into his flesh. A scream tore its way from his lips, and shooting some more, Yuki turned and ran towards her goal, which happened to be past the now bloody man.

"Oh no, no. You won't live," Harlan said as he took out a knife and smiled sadistically, his eyes showed his murderous intent, "not over my dead body!" Harlan screamed, charging at Yuki. He ran at her, his knife holding hand high in the air. "Die!" Harlan screamed, and suddenly stopped as a loud gunshot was heard by both.

Yuki lowered her gun, and she watched as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Not wasting a moment, she sprinted down the barren hallway to another flight of stairs. "No other way but up," she muttered as she put the gun's strap around her chest, "so here I go!" She yelled, not bothering to be stealthy anymore. Why be sneaky when you're already caught?

"There she is!" A man in black clothing yelled, waving his Glock at her. "After her!" He yelled again, and after a few seconds, about fifteen people with the same attire piled into the room, many almost reaching her.

"Fine," she yelled back as she took the gun off as quick as she could, "if that's how you want to play it," she yelled once more as she aimed her AR-15, "then we'll play it that way!" She yelled over the shower of bullet shells that hit the floor. Yuki stepped back a step to regain her balance, never tearing her eyes off of the present enemies. Each shot had a bit of a kick, forcing her to step back for more stability.

Many fell, but the leader took his mask off and stepped forward, a sadistic grin painting his expression. "Well well well," he began, tilting his head and causing his dark green hair to catch the dim light in the room, "what do we have here~? A Disposable," he tilted his head to the left now, "or do we have a Saseg? Perhaps both?"

"Shut up!" Yuki snarled, baring her sharp canines in the dim light. "I am not a Saseg and I never will be! I'm not a fucking monster, unlike you Donovan!" Cocked in a millisecond, she lifted the gun and pulled the trigger, releasing yet another shower of bullets onto the ground.

Donovan laughed a high pitched, tinkling laugh that would of been considered cute if Yuki wasn't so pissed off at him, and sidestepped the bullets. "Is that all you have?" He yelled before disappearing into thin air. Surprised and suddenly disoriented, she heard his voice in her ear. "I don't think this is fair, letting you wither under my power, now is it?"

"I.. I don't think so fuckass!" Yuki strangled out, a guttural cry wrenching its way up as the words passed her lips. Roaring a bit louder, she turns on her heel and shoots her gun, jumping to dodge his sweep kick. Releasing the trigger, Yuki pulled her gun upwards and swings her heel down onto his head, causing him to fall and cry out as Yuki landed on his head. "Die, die die die!" She repeated as she shot his skull, backing away with each step.

Barely heard by her ears and his own, she heard Donovan whisper, "She found her own way." before his hand dropped to the ground and Donovan moved no more.

Disregarding the final words, she turned and faced her other opponents. Dropping quickly, she dodged a shower of bullets that had made mini-craters in the cement walls. "Well, how about that? No manners at all." She mumbled, grabbing the small but usable knife that was hidden in Donovan's sleeve. Yanking it out of his sleeve, she held it in front of her, with one shaking hand holding a gun and another holding a knife. Yuki made a stabbing motion, causing other to back away from her. Taking that opportunity, she put on the gun strap and set the gun to safety. Snarling, she let out another guttural roar as she lunged forward, stabbing the blade into a man's exposed neck. Feeling a bullet connect with her side, she tears the knife out of the neck, throwing the knife at his neck and landing it with deadly accuracy.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" She taunted, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Hup!" She said as backflipped backward, her feet landing on the wall before she pushed herself off and at her opponents. Snarling, she launched herself at the assailants, ignoring the many shallow cuts made by the bullets grazing her skin, and swung her knife at their necks, landing and rolling a bit before getting up quickly. "Come on!" She taunted again, and more fountains of red burst forth from the wounds. They fell with a loud thud, and Yuki ran to the enemies, whom were disorientated by their comrades falling.

She let out a loud war cry, and moving as quick as she could, slashing and stabbing her way back through the crowd. Yuki jumped, and let a small laugh to escape her lips before landing on their shoulders. She dodged as many bullets as she could, and she felt many go through her boot and graze her skin before she pulled her foot up, but Yuki continued onward. Jumping once more, Yuki lands on the ground before sprinting out the door.

"Gah!" Yuki cried out as she felt a bullet lodged itself into her left thin forearm. She lost her balance, falling and landing on her shoulder. Getting up as fast as she could, Yuki turned towards the area where the bullet was shot. Yuki snarled as she found the assaulter, and crouched low to the ground, her hands searching for a sharp object. "Ajax. What a lovely surprise." She said, her tone dripping with venom.

Ajax laughed, his narrow green eyes never leaving her face. "You know I love the thrill of the hunt." He said, twirling a Sketchin APS in his hands. He watched as Yuki got up, her nails extending into claws. "Well, you have been progressing… as well as working on controlling the DNA." He tilted his head to the right, causing his long silver hair to fall over his shoulder and catch the dim light in the laboratory.

"Shut up!" Yuki snarled, locking eyes with Ajax's dark blue eyes. She barely noticed the black bladed machete that flew past her face and hit the cement pillar with a solid thunk. Keeping the poker face on her face, her hand whipped out to yank the machete out of the wall. "Come on," she snarled as she readied herself, "I DARE YOU!"

"As the dog requests," Ajax drawled, "then I'll complete its dying wish!" Ajax said as he ran at Yuki, a maniacal grin spreading and tainting his expression. He screamed something incoherent, and with one more scream, he shot his bullets at his target's chest.

At that moment, Yuki lost her balance for one second, _one tiny second_, and started to fall to the cold, unforgiving cement floor.

Thunk thunk.

Yuki fell to the ground, blown back a bit by the bullets. She rubbed her chest, hissing through her teeth. Yuki raised her hand up to grab the wall for support and saw a dark liquid on her hand. "What...?" She said quietly and brought her hand closer to her face. She gasped slightly before wiping her hands on the wall.

Blood.

"Do you like the color red?" Ajax asked in a pseudo-sympathetic voice. "Too bad I didn't get your heart," Ajax drawled on, pursing his lips and drawing his eyebrows together in a worried expression, "it's a shame really. Then I could of put you out of my way and gotten that demon girl." He smiled maniacally again, licking his lips slightly. "Maybe I could've gotten a limb if I exchanged a foot."

"Don't talk about Sakura like that!" Yuki screamed before coughing up blood into her hands. She raised her head and snarled at Ajax. "Sakura isn't a piece of meat, she's a fucking person!" Gripping the machete tighter, she got up quickly and ran at Ajax, "disappearing" and "reappearing" in front of his face. She slashed and quickly turned, hearing and feeling the fabric and flesh ripping under the sharp tips of the machete.

Ajax cried out in pain, stumbling back a bit and holding his right arm as it bled into his clothes and onto the floor. "You!" He snarled, earning an apathetic mask to slide over her face.

"Me." She said in a curt voice, before she "disappeared" and "reappeared" behind him, her hair fluttering around her face like a broken halo. Her hand that held the machete was lifted high into the air, and it came down with a solid thunk into his back. Yuki's mouth twitched upwards from her now apathetic mask, showing a snarl for a millisecond before carving her name into his back as he screamed in pain.

He fell to the ground without any resistance, passing out as he fell. Yuki ignored him and continued on, turning towards her original direction and putting the machete into her belt. Yuki pushed on the bullet wound near her collarbone and sighed. It didn't hurt, but it would cause problems down the road. Ducking behind a row of pillars, she tore off a bit of her shirt and wrapped it around her wound and her shoulder, looping it quite a few times. Satisfied, she took the machete out of the makeshift holster and gripped it in her hand again.

"Here," she breathed in, "we," she let out a long sigh, "go!" She turned and sprinted behind the pillars, her ears flicking around on her head. "Hup!" Yuki jumped, her legs pushing her up to a foothold five feet off of the ground. She snarled and climbed up the pillar, trying not to cry out in pain as she used her right side. She clawed her way up to the top, coughing up blood into her hands. She snuck a glance down and growled as she saw what was under her.

The Special Force, or as everyone and Yuki regarded them, the Respites. Around three dashed out of a hall, their steps light and careful. The leader, who was probably female and that didn't surprise Yuki at all, shot one bullet at Yuki's position. "Well," she mumbled, "time for me to go." After getting up and readying herself, she mumbled, "Just like last time too. Hup!" Yuki sprung up, landing on the second pillar.

"Go go go!" The Respite leader called, her voice reaching Yuki's ears.

Yuki snarled as she felt a warm trail go down her chest. "I've got to end this quick," and she noted with another snarl, "and soon." She continued to jump from pillar to pillar, steadily loosing more blood on the way to her goal, eventually putting the machete into her makeshift holster again. After a long while, she jumped down to the cement floor, taking her machete out and swinging it down, hearing the speed of the blade tearing through fabric and flesh once more. Yuki landed awkwardly, stumbling back a bit before getting up and holding the machete in front of her in a defensive position.

"Wha…?" The Respite leader mumbled before half of her slid down and fell to the ground with a thunk. Someone screamed, but Yuki didn't bother to stay and watch. She had someone to rescue, and as she sprinted down the long, barren hallways, she noticed the bloodstains receded. Continuing on, Yuki found a glass door with cement designs on it next to a faintly glowing pad. Yuki presumed it was a identification pad, but she stared at it for a few seconds before slamming the tips of the machete into the pad. She stepped back before rushing at the door and pushing the blade against the glass and cement.

"Augh!" She exclaimed, tumbling forward and getting some shards into her shoulders. Hissing through her teeth, she tenderly took the shards out, ripping another part of her shirt and wrapping it around her shoulder. She rolled her shoulders before sprinting down the hallway, her breathing getting slightly heavier as she ran towards the end. She stretched a hand out to block the harsh lighting while saying, "I'm almost there Sakura! I'm almost there!"

Yuki ran into the harsh light, jumping to the side right in time to dodge a bullet. "Well, well well…" Yuki snarled, "It's you. The main man that orchestrated the monstrosities here." She twirled the blade before gripping it as tight as she could, her knuckles a bone white.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" A man smiled, his sadistic smile glinting in the harsh light. His short brown hair caught the light as he shifted, blocking Yuki's vision for a second before he held up two machetes in each hand, both the same as Yuki's. "Well," he said as he shifted in his jeans and t-shirt, "why don't we get started?" He disappeared with a simple pop before reappearing in front of Yuki, startling her and ripping through her chest with the long bladed machete.

Yuki screamed out, both in pain and anger, as she slashed his chest and right shoulder, making a diagonal line across his chest. He hissed and jumped back, before charging and spinning, causing Yuki to sweep kick him. "You think you can beat someone like me?" He laughed, and promptly kicked Yuki in the face as she tried to get up.

She was launched backwards and she rolled on her side for a few seconds, her machete falling out of her hands and sliding near a trash chute. She groaned, struggling to get up but even more so as the man stepped on her forearm. She snarled at him, screaming a few seconds as he stabbed the blade into her arm. "How does that feel?" He said in a sickly sweet voice, almost like an adorable little girl saying, "I'm going to kill you now!" to a victim. He asked again, but in a firmer voice, "How does it **feel**?" He dug the machete down deeper, scraping her bone. She let an un-earthly scream of pain escape her lips, desperately trying to push him off.

"Do you see it's pointless?" He kicked her face, and violently yanked the machete out of her flesh. "Do you?" He screamed, and kicked her away into a wall. Yuki flew back, hitting the wall and curling into her a bit as she coughed up blood. "It's a shame that I couldn't keep you." He walked over to her and stroked her hair before sighing. "I could've made you beautiful in water. But no! No! You had to go and rebel!" He pulled her head up to meet her enraged gaze. "You had to develop your own mind!" Gripping Yuki's hair tighter, he suddenly slammed her head into the cement. "I FUCKING HATE THAT!" He screamed over her cries of pain.

Yuki felt him let go, and her head dropped lifelessly to the ground. She groaned in pain, her eyes hazing over with pain. Yuki watched as he walked away, grimacing as each wave of pain ran over her senses. Keeping Sakura in her mind was hard, and as she slowly closed her eyes, she heard a slightly deafening boom, launching boulders at her. Yuki moved her legs out of the way in time for a boulder to come crashing down where her legs used to be. "Sakura!" She exclaimed, and she knew that only she, other than the scientist, would blow this place up.

Hearing another boulder drop got her up and as she did, she grabbed her machete from it's near certain destruction. She quickly ripped yet another piece of her shirt off, wrapping it around her arm. "This should hold," she breathed out as she looked at her own blood trail, "for a while." With that, she took off, sprinting down the hallway and ignoring her own pain. As she ran, she put the machete onto her hip for accessibility. As she continued to run, she noticed that the boom was no longer there, signaling the end of the boulders.

Yuki heard a laugh, one that could only belong to a little girl, and sped up. "Sakura!" She cried out, frantically looking around the area. What used to be a lobby was now littered with boulders, dust, insulation, pipes and the structure of the building falling onto the debris. "Sakura?" She called, her voice filling with hope and stopped, skidding forward a bit.

"Yuki!" Sakura's small voice cried, waving her hands frantically in the air. She bounced up, her long black hair fluttering around her and creating a smoke-like appearance. Grabbing a pipe that was falling in the air, she landed and ran at a man, who had a sniper rifle and a scope, and she threw it as hard as she could at the man. It passed Yuki with a quick whiz of the air before the man fell to the ground, dead from the impact. "Yuki, over here!"

"Sakura! Thank god you're alive!" Yuki said as she ran and hugged the said girl. Yuki put her face into Sakura's hair and kissed her forehead, wiping off a few pieces of debris from Sakura's shoulder. "Are you hurt? Who hurt you?" Yuki asked at rapid fire, scanning her body for any wounds like hers.

"No nee-chan," she laughed a bit as Yuki frantically looked her over, "I'm fine. What about yo—" Her question was cut off as something wizzed past her face and Yuki swung her arms around Sakura, grabbing her and holding her close to her chest. She felt Yuki turn around quickly as something exploded, and Yuki cried out in pain as something dug itself into Yuki's back. Sakura opened her mouth to say something before hearing a loud ringing in her head that caused her to closer her mouth, grit her teeth together and stay close to Yuki's chest.

Yuki cried out in pain as something dug itself into her back, and as she held Sakura close to her chest, she couldn't help but wonder who would do that so brazenly, where another could harm his co-workers. She closed her eyes to the world for a few minutes, and released Sakura as soon as she heard a rumbling overhead. "Go! Go! Run! I'll be behind you soon, **just run!**" Yuki yelled over the rumbling. She sprinted, and as she said, Yuki got the piece of debris out of her back, and as she did so, Yuki felt woozy as she took a step towards the door. She grabbed onto the pillar for support, growling and shook it off as she ran.

"Yuki!" Sakura cried, grabbing Yuki's hand as she stumbled into the hallway. "Yuki, are you ok?" Sakura said frantically, running her hand over Yuki's back. She stopped, and pushed lightly against a wet spot on Yuki's back and winced as Yuki yelled in pain. "There's where the debris hit your back, huh?" She muttered to herself, ripping off parts of her shirt and wrapping it around Yuki's stomach, tying a knot between the two long strips.

Yuki panted as Sakura stepped back, her nails digging into the cement. "Don't move anymore Yuki." Sakura pleaded before looking around. "Actually, you need to move." She wrapped Yuki's arm around her neck as she wrapped her own around Yuki's waist. Sakura put Yuki against the wall gently, feeling the gentle slide as her hand caught in between Yuki and the wall. She gritted her teeth and bore it as Yuki slumped over, Yuki's face in between her knees.

Yuki panted, her face rising above her knees before Sakura gently pushed her head down. "I should be taking care of you." Yuki mumbled, her anger trickling into her voice.

"Just let me heal you." Sakura mumbled, her long black hair touching Yuki's wound. Yuki cried out, suddenly sitting up and arching her back in pain. "It'll be over soon, I promise." Sakura said as she stood up and put her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes lingered on Yuki's wound before closing. Sakura frowned and her frown deepened as she concentrated harder, and as she concentrated harder, her hands were slowly engulfed in a green jelly like substance. Opening her eyes seemed to thicken the substance as she moved her hands slowly to Yuki's wound. "Now, I need you to be as quiet as you can," Sakura said gently before smiling at Yuki, "because this will hurt."

"What do you me—" Yuki was suddenly cut off by a sharp, sudden pain as Sakura slammed her hands onto the wound. Muffling herself by biting her tongue, Yuki felt a soothing feeling come a few minutes after the sharp pain had subsided. Yuki eventually let go of her own tongue, her mouth filled with a rust taste. "Is it over?" She growled, the blood from her tongue going over her bottom lip, down her chin and onto the floor.

"It's done." Sakura said, and helped Yuki up. "Now come on, we need to get out of here."

Yuki got up silently, her anger palpable in the still and dusty air of the laboratory. She made a single movement, motioning Sakura to follow her before sprinting out of their little hiding space. Using the speed and stealth to her advantage, Yuki took the machete off of her hip, keeping a vice grip on the weapon. She jumped suddenly, her free hand grabbing an edge of a pillar. Yuki pulled herself up, and as she did, she turned on her heel and extended her arm as Sakura jumped. Sakura's hand and Yuki's locked together, and Yuki pulled Sakura up.

Yuki and Sakura made their way to a faintly glowing door. Silently, the girls stepped into the brightly lit room only to have a dagger quickly pierce the wall between then, barely missing either girl by just a couple of inches. Yuki's expression slid from shocked to enraged, pulling her face into an ugly expression. "You!" She snarled, her hands already taking form of a fist, ready to throw a hit Flux's face.

Said man just looked at her with a twisted smile. "Ah, so you did come. Just as I thought you would. I know that you would come around and find me sooner or later. You have always had a knack for exploring," Flux said, turning towards Yuki.

Yuki snarled, her tail lifting up as she growled out, "Don't act like you know me! I've never been a puppet for your private show!"

"Oh, but you have." A sinister smile played on Flux's lips, and as he turned to face Sakura, Yuki stood in front of Sakura.

"Don't you fucking dare!"

"Oh? Is the guard dog scared now?"

"I'm not a fucking dog!"

Sakura looked from Yuki to the man that was standing in front of Yuki, mocking her. Finally, Sakura looked towards the man and spoke up. "She _isn't_ a dog! And she certainly isn't your guard dog!" Sakura was now standing in front of Yuki, facing the man before her head on.

"Sakura!" Yuki hissed out. "Behind me, now!"

"But, Yuki! You can't fight alone! He'll -" Sakura started to retort when a needle was flicked at her, missing her by a hairsbreadth of her face, however, not without nicking her cheek. "Oh, well if that's what you want, then I'm gonna enjoy this." Her eyes began to glow a crimson and she cracked an equally sinister smile, clearly showing the sadistic side of her personality. She began to lunge at the waiting man in front of her when Yuki jumped on top of her right as the glass from the back window shattered.

A man jumped down, his red cape fluttering around him like a bloodied halo. He landed down on the ground, pulling out a three-barrelled from under his cape and in that same motion, he began to shoot at Flux.

While still on the floor, Yuki released Sakura and gave her a look of disappointment and relief. "You could have been hurt! What where you thinking? Attacking him like that?" Yuki lectured Sakura, while protecting her from the fight that was happening just above their heads.

"Like you're one to talk! You could have been killed! You think you can take him on by yourself? I know I could have been hurt as well, but I'm not helpless. I can fight too, you know!" Sakura shot back at her 'sister'.

Yuki sighed quickly before putting a hand to her face. "We don't have time for this; come on." She said in an adult-like voice, pulling Sakura up by the wrist. Yuki pulled her behind a pillar that still remained standing, and cradled Sakura to her chest as she sat down. She instantly regretted it, however, when she realized she was still bleeding.

Flux instantly noticed the trail of blood after turning to grab his dagger from the wall. He glared at the pillar that the girls, those demented girls, were sitting behind, but turned his attention away as another bullet whizzed by his face. Sakura saw this and realized that Yuki was still bleeding. "Nee-chan, you're still bleeding! Why didn't you tell me that you're would opened up again? I can't see everything!"

"I'll be fine, now just keep your head covered." Yuki grunted out, her eyes flicking to the wall.

"Yes, but that's not the only issue. Flux has seen the trail." Sakura looked back at the doorway and watched the fight's reflection on the mirror continue to take place before her. "It won't be long before he finds us." She then realized that if she could see the fight through the mirror then they may by able to see the two girls hiding within the same reflection. "Oh, shit..."

Yuki gently put Sakura's head to the side before getting up and sprinting to the battle, her hands taking out the machete. Yuki cried out a battle cry, lunging at Flux with the machete. "Die you bastard!" She cried out, her bangs lifting for a second to show a streak of silver. At that moment was when her eyes changed from a soft golden to a sharp silver, and her pupils dilated into thin slits.

Flux dodged her moves easily, often jumping and sidestepping out of the way. "Don't you know it's," he had to pause to duck, "futile to resist," once again he had to dodge Yuki's attacks, "me!" Flux punched Yuki's stomach and sent her skidding backwards.

Yuki laughed, a sound of which she knew Sakura wouldn't like, and charged at Flux. She saw the man clearer now, although it was a bit blurred. His crimson eyes locked on Flux, and as he raised his gun, she raised her machete in response before looking back at Flux.

Boom. The sound of a machete digging itself into flesh with the sound of a bullet making it's way into Flux's flesh was like music to her lupine ears. She smiled sadistically, her eyes fading back into a soft golden. Yuki jumped and knife kicked him, sending him back a few feet behind the man in the red cape.

"Oh I'll show you beautiful... Yes. Yes I will."

Yuki snarled before throwing down the machete into his chest, dragging it in a straight line and then dragging it down into his stomach area. She took it out as violently as she could before stabbing his stomach again. She dragged it in a diagonal line before being pulled back by Sakura. "Get off of me!" She snarled, her eyes a sharp silver again.

Sakura looked at Yuki pleadingly. "Please just stop! He's dead! There's no need to keep going! Just stop! Yuki, please!" Sakura stood her ground and stared at Yuki, begging her to stop shredding the dead corpse.

Yuki snarled at Sakura before ripping her arms out of Sakura's grip. "I'll stop... for now." Yuki looked at the corpse with one last sadistic smile before wiping the blood off of her machete. She sheathed it, and swayed for a second. "There." Yuki mumbled, kicking the corpse. "Done."

"Yuki, are you ok?" Sakura asked, startled by Yuki's actions.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Yuki turned towards Sakura and smiled. "Let's get you fixed up." Yuki then turned to the mysterious gunner who appeared with seemingly perfect timing, "Thanks." And with that the girls turned to leave.

"Wait."

Both girls stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the strange man. "What?" Yuki asked, her left hand pressing hard onto her right side. A wave of pain ran over Yuki's senses, now that the blood lust was wearing off and a flicker of pain crossed Yuki's nearly apathetic mask.

"You both need proper medical treatment. I know of a nearby hospital."

"I'm fine. Although, I'd like if you can take Sakura to the hospital first."

"Dumb-ass! No, ignore her and take her first." Sakura cut in.

"What did I just tell you."

"Get over it. You need help. Your injuries are far more serious then mine are!"

"The younger one is right," The man cut in, turning towards Yuki, "Your injuries are worse than hers and you should be helped first."

Yuki was silent for a long minute before sighing. "All I'll need is-" She was cut off however, when she swayed and leaned against a pillar. She slid down it, clutching her side in pain, causing blood to run down her fingers. "Fine. Lets just go." She growled out to the man. Sakura ran over to Yuki and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Moments later, the man walked over to the girls and put a hand on Sakura and swept his cape over them.

Yuki felt a sudden wooziness and held onto something, which turned out to be Sakura, and looked around in shock as she saw the new landscape.

"We're out."


End file.
